Donde Estas Corazon
by lutz-chan
Summary: [Haru x Kyou] Sequel to Sometimes It Be That Way [10 chapters, 4 omake & 1 gaiden, complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: HAha! If they belonged to me - Kagura would be dead, Kyou and Haru would be together..and there would be much smut involved! But they're not mine, and I was jossed, hence AU. 

**Donde Estas Corazon**

It was a perfect day for a graduation. The weather was ideal for the outside commencement; blue skies and not a cloud in sight. The diplomas were stacked up in piles on a table in a classroom ready to be carted out to the stage where the graduates would be handed them individually. They were alphabetically arranged to move the graduates swiftly along. Leather bound folders that held the simple slips of paper with each students name were neatly aligned for the ceremony.

They were currently being tampered with.

"I found the s's!" Tohru announced, rummaging through the stack of diplomas with greater haste.

Hatsuharu joined her after putting the stack he had been going through back in order, not particularly caring for the way they looked. The two began opening folders and putting them face down in two stacks until, "Got it." Haru said with a small smirk.

The pile of diplomas was righted minus one, and a cap and gown were tossed over the back of a school chair. Haru and Tohru slunk from the room and shut the door behind them on their stealthy exit. Tohru began humming the Mission Impossible tune as she scanned the path ahead for movement and obstructions.

Following her down the stairwell they had entered Haru asked, "What are you doing?"

Turning to face the ushi Tohru whispered back, "Setting the mood ne?" A large grin spread out on her face and she struck up the tune again, continuing down the stairs and sticking to the walls in commando fashion.

Shaking his head in exasperation Haru trailed her silently, their feet making an echo like sound as they descended. At the exit, Tohru opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"All clear!" She proclaimed, throwing the door open and jumping out into the daylight with her hands held forward in the form of two guns.

Haru rolled his eyes, "This isn't a war you know."

Leaning against the side of the building, Tohru blinked at him before shaking her gun-finger at him and relating, "This _is_ a war! A war of lo-

A hand over her mouth quieted her before she could start off on a tangent. "Just, please be quiet until they get here." Grinning back at the ushi, Tohru did so, eyes sparkling in glee and striking Charlie's Angels poses.

•••

"The graduation starts in a half an hour! Where the hell are we going!" Kyou demanded trying to shake his arm free from Ayame's steel grip.

Gold eyes alight with mischief panned back to him. "It's a secret Kyoukichi! We're almost there!"

Leveling his crimson eyes at the hebi, Kyou grumbled back, "I swear to god, if you make me miss-

Kyou cut himself short as they turned the corner of the school and saw Haru and Tohru waiting against the wall. Ruby eyes filled with confusion upon seeing that Haru didn't have the customary cap and gown on, but rather only the outfit he had selected that morning. Kyou couldn't help but think to himself that Haru looked great.

Smiling, Ayame saw the neko's face soften as the boy's ruby eyes came to rest on the ushi. The hebi dragged the now complacent neko along after him, hurrying to join the two who had stepped away from the wall.

The hebi straightened his long robes from where they had twisted about his legs as he watched the ushi wrap an arm around Kyou's shoulders and kiss the boy affectionately on the forehead. Ayame noted that Haru had grown much taller during the past couple years and now stood a foot higher than his orange haired fiancé.

Tohru clasped her hands together, "Ready to go?" She asked.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Kyou looked from Tohru to Haru in question, "What? Go where? You're supposed to be graduating!"

Haru smiled at his frantic lover, waving the folder with his diploma in front of the neko's face. "Already got this, and you were the one who said we had to wait until after I graduated."

Rapidly blinking, Kyou put two and two together and understanding dawned on his features. "You mean…"

Haru urged the shocked neko along with him, following Ayame and Tohru away from the school. The ushi rested his cheek against the soft locks of orange hair with a smile, "Exactly kitten."

•••

The ceremony was quiet and Kyou was very reticent, almost appearing to be ready to cry at any given moment. As the witnesses, Tohru and Ayame did have tears spilling from their own eyes and their hands gripped each others as the vows were spoken. When the two before them kissed, sealing their vows, Ayame and Tohru started clapping with wide smiles and stars in their eyes.

Gazing into gray eyes that shown with love for him, Kyou felt the tears finally start to fall, only to be gently brushed away by Haru. The neko dropped his eyes to their joined hands and blushed happily at the matching gold bands that they now wore.

A pale hand lifted the flushed face to stare into scarlet eyes, "Kitten, you've made me the happiest man alive." The ushi said with turbulent emotion straining his voice.

Kyou reached up a suntanned hand and drew the ushi down into another lingering kiss. The neko took a deep breath to calm the rapid beating of his heart when they broke away. "Y-you couldn't have waited until after graduation?" He said hesitantly.

Haru cupped the side of Kyou's face and ran his thumb over the neko's cheek. "No kitten, this was more important." The brilliant smile Haru received was enough of an answer.

•••

Ayame and Tohru were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea when the rest of the graduation party arrived. The pair had seen the newly married couple off at the train station before returning to Shigure's to await the celebration that was scheduled for Momiji. The party was of course also supposed to be for the ushi, but both Ayame and Tohru had agreed that there couldn't have been a better reason to miss it.

Upon bursting through the door, Momiji jumped straight into Tohru's arms. After the smoke cleared, she was cuddling a rabbit wearing a graduate's cap. "Where were you? I didn't see you in the crowd!" The bunny whined.

Shigure pulled up a chair across from the two grinning fools and rabbit. "Ha-kun and Kyou-kun were missing too, what happened?" Merrily prodded the inu.

The hebi and Tohru glanced at each other before clutching their hands together and saying in harmony, "They got married!"

The inu jumped up from his chair, toppling it over. "What! No! We missed it!" Shigure stopped waving his arms about and grabbed his chair from where it had fallen, taking a seat again.

Tohru sipped some tea as Ayame narrated what had transpired. "and then we saw them off on the train to start their honeymoon" The hebi finished dramatically, hands clasped under his chin.

"Mission complete." Tohru added jovially.

Sighing enchantedly Shigure remarked, "Ahh they eloped! How befitting of a romance novel!" The inu abruptly stood, knocking his chair over again then ran off in search of his writing materials. A good story can do that to a writer, call it instant inspiration.

Hatori had an inkling of a smile on his lips as he heard the story, Kagura on the other hand looked like she was about to be ill. Yuki appeared to be contemplating the whole ordeal and turned to his brother and asked, "Why did you two get to go?"

The hebi raised an eyebrow at this, "Well we _were_ the obvious choices of course! Why brother dear, you jealous?" Yuki snorted lightly then walked from the room.

As the days festivities ran into the nighttime, the newly wedded couple had their own in the quiet solitude of the beach house rented for the occasion. Well, when Kyou wasn't being loud of course.

•••

Two weeks and four days, one week of time was spent at the beach Haru thought to himself. The ushi couldn't believe that everything had worked out so well and now he was actually married! It bugged him a little that he had to go get groceries for Tohru, but it wasn't as if he could have brought Kyou with him since the neko was taking an entrance exam for a local university. He was rather surprised that Kyou decided to go to college, but whatever made the neko happy was fine by him.

He would of course prefer to keep the neko all to himself, to cook, clean, just be an adorable housewife. Haru smiled at the thought, knowing Kyou would kill him if the ushi ever told him that. Their living arrangements presented another problem altogether, and Haru really wanted to get them both out of Shigure's house. That though, would require one or both of them getting a job. Since he didn't want to attend university himself, he knew he had to eventually find some line of work that could support them.  
What did he possibly want to do for work though, he thought sighing heavily.

A sign caught Haru's attention and he halted his slow walk back to Shigure's, shifting the bag of groceries to his other hand. Now _that_ would be a rather fun job the ushi mused. Not only that, but he _could_ have Kyou be his housewife, complete with an apron that preferably had nothing underneath.

Haru's gray eyes widened as he suddenly realized he would also get handcuffs. A smirk that couldn't be held back manifested on the ushi's lips as he decided to go fill out an application.

He took one more look at the sign proclaiming; now accepting applications, and strode through the front door of the police station.


	2. Unspoken Regrets

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_Unspoken Regrets_

Shigure did a double take as he looked at the return address for the envelope in his hands. "Ha-kun, did you kill someone? Or do something otherwise entirely undesirable?" The inu said waving the letter in front of the ushi seated at the table. 

The envelope was snatched from Shigure's hand and Haru raised an eyebrow before opening it. He blinked rapidly at the letters contents and a small smile quirking at his lips. He had to go find Kyou right _now_. Haru wasn't sure if the neko would like what the letter said. In fact, he was pretty sure Kyou wouldn't.

Shigure grabbed the ushi's sleeve as Haru got up from the kitchen table and started for the door. "What is it for?"

Shaking the inu off his arm, Haru made a hasty exit through the door. "Later." Was the curt reply that left the inu gaping in response.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Haru sprinted by Yuki who had been descending, causing the nezumi to jump and miss the next stair, tumbling the rest of the way down and landing on his face with an 'ouch'. Haru paused momentarily at the door to his and Kyou's room, hand hovering over the doorknob. He took a deep breath and opened the door, poking his head around it to see that Kyou had looked up from the book he had been studying.

"Is something wrong?" Kyou asked him, putting the book to the side and sitting up on the bed.

Haru entered the room, closing the door behind him and leaned against it momentarily to collect his thoughts. The ushi really had no idea how to tell his kitten the news, so he opted for taking a seat besides the smaller boy and handing him the letter.

As Kyou read the short but to the point correspondence, his mind went through a myriad number of thoughts. The first being that his husband would look _incredibly_ sexy in uniform, also it was a potentially dangerous job but Kyou pushed this thought away as fast as he had it. What was really nagging at him was the blurb about the 'dorm' situation. A whole _year_ for christsakes! He raised his ruby eyes to the ushi's face and saw Haru had his own closed.

Scratching the back of his head, Haru let his gray eyes open halfway, "Kitten, if you don't want me to, I'll find something else."

Kyou searched the murky gray eyes and knew without a doubt that Haru meant what he said. If this was what Haru wanted to do, Kyou thought, he should support the ushi. It wasn't as if he'd never see him during the year, just not after eleven at night as per the letter. Weekends were always open too, the neko decided, letting his mind wander back to the image of Haru in a police uniform. Yeah, that _would_ be sexy.

An unconscious smile blossomed on the neko's face and a suntanned hand reached up to grasp the back of the ushi's neck to draw him down for a kiss. Kyou enjoyed the sensation of the silver metal ball rubbing against his own tongue during the prolonged kiss. When they broke away Kyou asserted, "Do it. It's only for a year, I'll be waiting for you."

Haru rested his forehead against Kyou's with a minute smile on his lips. The ushi felt the warmth from the gold band around the neko's finger on the back of his head as Kyou ran his fingers through the black swatch of short hair there. "Kitten, what would I ever do without you?"

Smiling at the love he saw so pronounced in the gray eyes before him, Kyou whispered, "I ask myself that every day."

•••

So it was decided, Haru would attend the police academy. Kyou had told him that when he was finished, Haru had better get them the _hell_ out of Shigure's house. The neko knew that that was one of the reasons Haru had when filling out the application. He didn't even have to ask the ushi about it since Haru had mentioned it on more than one occasion.

The two had been about to have sex to celebrate the acceptance letter when Shigure had pounded on their door demanding to know _what_ the contents of the letter was. The two on the bed sighed and Haru got up to go set the inu's mind at ease that he _hadn't _murdered someone or was going to jail for one reason or another. Kyou picked up the textbook and began studying it again, asking Haru if he would bring him up something to drink from the kitchen.

When Haru left the room, he glared at the inu on the other side of the door before shutting it behind him. The acceptance letter was handed to the inu who read it while trotting behind Haru on the way to the kitchen.

The inu's mouth was opening and closing with nothing emerging from it. Then finally he managed to shake off the shock. "You're going to police academy!" He yelled shrilly.

Haru finished pouring the milk and put the carton back in the refrigerator before turning to face the inu. "Yeup." Was the clipped reply he gave.

As he was about to open the kitchen door, Tohru swung it open before he had a chance to. "You're getting a gun!" She screamed waving her arms about.

The ushi and inu shot each other a disturbed glance. Haru flicked his gaze back to Tohru's shining one and said, "_I'm_ getting a gun, not you."

Tohru face was blank as Haru stepped around her and began making his way back upstairs. From the doorway of the kitchen she hollered at the ushi's retreating back, "But you'll let me shoot it right!"

Shigure bopped his fan off the top of her head before slipping it back inside the sleeve of his kimono. "You, young lady, will keep your hands off any and all firearms."

As Tohru started firing at invisible enemies with her gun-finger, Shigure could do no more than sweatdrop. He only hoped that Haru would also be given a lockbox for said firearm.

Yuki wandered in at this point and stated, "He better get a lockbox for that gun."

Raising an eyebrow warily Shigure said, "My thoughts exactly."

•••

News of the ushi's undertaking spread quickly, mostly in part due to Shigure. It wasn't fast enough though, since two days after receiving the letter Kyou saw Haru sworn in at the precinct then off to the academy.

The neko had his reservations about it, but the academy wasn't too far away. It was only a short ride on the train to and from the academy and the train station nearby. The station was also close enough to walk to, but Kyou wasn't ready for the first night he spent alone.

The neko tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. It had been a long time since he had slept without Haru beside him, and he hadn't considered that before the ushi had left. Kyou had figured that it would be easy to sleep when he crawled into bed that night, but he found himself tossing and turning.

"Damnit." He muttered to himself, trying to get comfortable with no success. Pangs of misery wormed their way into his heart as he realized that even though he had spent the beginning of his life alone, he needed Haru there next to him now. It wasn't going to be easy adapting.

Sighing angrily at himself, he pushed the covers back and sat up. Kyou scanned his ruby eyes around his room and they came to rest on the open closet that held his cloths and the cloths that Haru had left behind. He got up and padded over to the closet, selecting a black nightshirt of Haru's and brought it close to his nose, inhaling the scent that remained.

The shirt was splattered by unintentional tears that had fallen from Kyou's eyes. He was surprised that something as simple as having to spend his weekday nights alone was affecting him this badly. To try and compensate for the loss, he pulled his own nightshirt off and donned Haru's.

Laying back down in his bed, Kyou held the collar of the shirt close to his nose as he finally was able to drift off into a troubled slumber.

•••

The following morning didn't fare any better for the neko. He had generally been the one to wake up first, held close by the ushi, and when Haru woke up first he would always cuddle the neko until Kyou roused himself from sleep.

On finding himself alone that morning, Kyou's sleep muddled thoughts panicked for a minute until he remembered where his husband was. The neko's lower lip trembled and he buried his face into Haru's pillow to muffle the sobs that began emitting without his consent.

He couldn't stop crying, and he tried to remember the last time he was in this sort of way. When he remembered the last time he had wept from such desolation, back when he had been put in the house meant for the cat for what he had thought would be forever, his tears slowly wound down into sniffles.

Wiping the tears streaking his cheeks away, he resolved himself and thought silently that this was nowhere near as bad as that. Then, he had thought he'd never see Haru again. Much unlike now, the two events were worlds apart and it made the pain in his chest reside as he mentally calmed himself with the notion that Haru would be back. It wasn't as if he'd never see Haru again.

When he was finally able to drag himself out of bed, he stumbled zombie like to the shower to try and break his bleak mood. It didn't help. When he went to class he found he couldn't concentrate on the lecture, doodling instead all over his textbook unwittingly. When the bell rang signaling the end of the session, he smirked grimly to himself at the chibi cows now populating his text. Good thing he didn't have to return the book, Kyou thought disparagingly.

Not until he finally returned home, taking a seat in the kitchen watching the minutes tick by on the clock, and the ushi finally walked through the door did his demeanor brighten.

"Miss me kitten?" Haru asked nuzzling Kyou's neck.

Kyou knew he was holding on for dear life to the ushi, but he didn't care. "Always." He whispered into the dual colored hair.

When Haru had to return to the academy, he left the neko with a soul searing kiss. Promising to return regularly, Haru could tell his kitten was taking the separation harder than anticipated. The ushi was hesitant to leave the neko in that condition, but it couldn't be helped.

•••

The following night and morning alone was no better for Kyou. He didn't have a class to occupy his time today, and Shigure immediately saw the blank longing that the crimson eyes bore.

"What's the matter koneko-chan?" The inu asked softly, taking a seat alongside Kyou on the couch.

Kyou didn't look at the inu but rather kept his eyes fixed on the television that had been tuned to the weather station for the past hour. "Nothing." He grumbled.

"No, not nothing. You miss Ha-kun already? He'll be back today you know." The inu received no response and he knew he hit the matter dead center.

Shigure dropped his eyes to Kyou's hands, where the neko was unknowingly fiddling with his wedding ring. "Can I see that?" Shigure asked.

Kyou's hand closed into a fist, and scarlet eyes panned over to Shigure's direction finally. "Why?" Questioned the neko.

"Did you ever see if Ha-kun had it inscribed? Just out of curiosity."

The fist uncurled and Kyou looked back down at the ring on his hand. Shigure reached over and gently slipped it from the neko's finger since Kyou made no move to either do it himself or hurt him if he did so. Shigure held the ring up slightly and saw words etched into the gold inside the ring.

Shigure leaned closer to Kyou so the boy could read it to. The inu heard the neko gasp at the message; it seemed that Kyou had never taken it off. Shigure couldn't help but think that it would make a wonderful addition to the new book he was writing. "Kitten, I am yours forever and ever." Shigure read aloud. "That's lovely." The inu remarked with a wide smile.

When he looked over, large tears were falling over the suntanned cheeks. The inu placed the ring back in the neko's hand and pulled the softly crying neko into a hug. "It will be alright Kyou, shhh." Shigure comforted him, letting the boy release the pent up emotion.

Shoulders shaking from the sobs that were held back, Kyou nodded slightly to the inu. It would be alright, it had to be.


	3. To Be With You

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_To Be With You_

It took almost two months for Kyou to finally snap out of his depression. In three months, he was still wearing Haru's shirts to bed, but it helped to keep him from breaking down and he was finally sleeping well again. The neko found himself looking forward to the weekends, and as Fridays came, he would be fidgety waiting for Haru to come home from the academy. Four months past, Kyou was using Haru's wardrobe as his own, besides the more flamboyant pieces of attire. By this point the neko made it a ritual to meet Haru at the train station if he possibly could. He just couldn't wait anymore for the  
ushi to walk through the door. 

Kyou didn't realize it, but Haru had taken the separation just as hard as he did. The ushi had lay awake for long periods of time at night during the initial week wondering continuously _why_ even married couples couldn't at least take up residence together somewhere. He could understand the single men and women living in the dormitory, but it was really a strain having to be separated from his kitten.

The first month it had affected the class work that was required before it eased up on his conscious and he was able to function fully again. He was at least glad that the other married officers were in the same situation as he was; it was good to know he wasn't alone in his sorrow.

When the ushi started assimilating the material, he picked up on it fast. It wasn't anything like the book work that was standard for school, and he actually enjoyed it. Reading the list of call numbers associated with crimes was particularly entertaining. The one for domestic abuse, a four-twenty, for some reason brought an image of Kagura to mind.

Four months into academy, Haru was laying awake staring at the clock that read eleven seventeen p.m. in his assigned dorm room. When he had left Kyou behind earlier that day, the neko had an indiscernible look in his red eyes that pained Haru to see. It was Wednesday, and he would be going back to Shigure's for the weekend, but he really wanted to sleep next to his kitten that night. At least to alleviate some of the loneliness in those beautiful crimson eyes.

Looking over at the other officer sleeping soundly in the shared dorm room, Haru decided to take a chance. He got up quietly and tossed on his street cloths, creeping from the room to make sure he didn't wake the other occupant.

The hallways were deserted and for the most part dark and filled with shadows. It was almost eerie, the quiet that permeated the air. He knew that the fire alarms would sound on any of the alternate exits for the building, but he figured he'd give the front door a try and see what happened. At least he could say that he just wanted to go out for a breath of fresh air. Stupid curfew, he thought angrily.

The light from the front flooded into the hall, and Haru momentarily wondered if he was doing something irreversible in making his escape attempt. Bracing himself, he stepped out into the light and the clerk at the counter looked up from a magazine, removing their feet from the top of the desk.

Haru sauntered up to the night clerk and nodded in greeting. "Was wondering if I could step out for a few?"

The clerk at the counter raised an eyebrow, setting the magazine aside. "So, you want to sneak out, yes?"

Haru leveled his eyes, "Well, I guess you can say that…"

The desk clerk grinned turning to the computer and typing a sequence of keys that was lost on Haru. "Alrighty, I'll be here until five thirty a.m. Try and get back before that and I'll erase ya coming in through the door. No one will ever be the wiser." The clerk stopped typing. "The playback is frozen on the front door now, you've got ten seconds to go kid!"

Haru paused and peered closer at the redheaded girl. "Wait, aren't you-

The girl smirked, "Ten, nine, eight…"

Haru turned and bolted out the door.

The girl stopped counting and chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee before picking up her doujinshi again. "Gotta help my boys out yo" She casually remarked to herself, putting her feet back up on the desk.

•••

Only one train was running late that night, and Haru had to wait for two previous stops which no one departed the train for, before finally reaching his own. The ushi almost made a wrong turn after leaving the station, which would have served to get him lost for who knows how long, but he managed to catch himself before getting lost. Pulling out his GPS phone he easily found Shigure's, he decided it was a good idea to bring it with him.

The house was silent, the residents asleep already when he arrived and let himself in. Removing his shoes, he carried them with him so that he wouldn't wake anyone up inadvertently on the way to his room.

After closing the door to his and Kyou's room behind him, he turned his gray eyes to the neko sleeping on the futon. His eyes softened at seeing Kyou spread out haphazardly over the covers, wearing one of Haru's nightshirts.

The ushi was glad he came back; if the neko wearing his cloths was any indication, then he was right in assuming his kitten was lonely. The neko looked adorable in the oversized shirt also.

Haru wondered if Kyou was wearing anything under that shirt. The ushi crawled into the bed beside the sleeping orange-haired boy and slipped a hand under the back of the shirt to fondle the neko's ass.

Kyou was startled from his slumber, jumping up and pushing himself back against the wall. "What? Oh…" His panic subsided when he focused on Haru, instantly moving away from the wall and into the ushi's arms hugging him tightly. "I thought you were supposed to be at the academy?" He whispered into Haru's neck.

Running his fingers through the soft ginger hair, Haru kissed the neko's temple before saying, "Had some help from a clerk, wanted to see you tonight kitten."

They did no more than sleep that night, wrapped in each others arms. For the first weeknight in the past four months, Kyou was able to sleep soundly.

•••

The alarm clock next to the futon clicked on at four forty-five in the morning, some random radio station playing lightly woke Haru from his sleep. He yawned and rubbed his cheek against Kyou's who stirred at the movement.

Rolling over in the ushi's arms to face Haru, Kyou nuzzled his nose against the underside of the pale jaw. "Mornin'" He whispered.

Haru groaned softly in contentment. Now _this_ felt so much better than having to stay at the dorm. Too bad he had to go back soon.

The neko's nipple rings could be felt through the fabric separating them and Haru knew he had to go before he made himself late. "Kitten, I've got to get back before anyone notices I'm gone. I'll see you Friday okay?"

Resting his head against the pillow, Kyou smiled faintly at the ushi, nodding in agreement.

Watching as Haru got up and straightened his cloths, the neko and ushi parted with a kiss. Kyou gazed at the closed door after the ushi left, his heart felt lighter for some reason. He was glad Haru had spent the night with him even if it could jeopardize his work. Kyou closed his eyes and thought, he felt so much better now.

•••

It was five twenty-one when Haru walked through the rotunda of the academy. His heart suddenly dropped into his stomach when he saw that the girl from the night before wasn't at the desk. The ushi only hoped he could get by with some excuse.

Deciding that the best way to go was to feign ignorance, Haru attempted to walk by the clerk and just wander back to his dorm room. That though, didn't work.

"Hey! Come here!" The clerk demanded.

Haru turned cautiously and stepped in front of the desk. "Yeah?"

The clerk finished something on the computer and turned brown eyes on the ushi. "You're all set, my girl gave me the heads up last night, and here." The clerk handed the ushi a set of pictures. "We figured you may want a set of these."

Haru's mouth dropped open when he looked at the pictures. These were? He swung his gray eyes back to the brunette that had blond streaks running through her hair. "I _knew_ it was you two! What gives, I thought you worked at that piercing parlor?"

Brown eyes crinkled shut when she smiled, "Well, yeah that's one of our jobs. Cost of living's pretty high so we work a few odd jobs…the parlor, here, the ice cream and salmiakki store down the street…and our dj store on weekends."

A chuckle couldn't be suppressed and Haru thanked her before going back to his dorm room.

"Oi!" The girl called to his retreating form. "Want some ammonium-chloride? S'good!" She asked, waving a small black box.

Haru took one look at the box of candy and politely declined.

At the desk, the clerk opened the package of liquorices and happily munched on them while flipping through a smut-dj.

•••

The next few months passed smoothly for the couple. Haru snuck out on multiple other occasions when he learned the schedule of the front-desk help. The ushi couldn't believe his luck that the two worked at the police academy of all places. It had to be some sort of divine assistance from a higher power he couldn't help but ponder.

Eight months into academy, Haru found himself at Shigure's house, spending time with his kitten who was supposed to be studying for an exam he had tomorrow. The neko had finished the entire trilogy of tactic games that had begun with Disgaea and ended with Phantom Brave. Red eyes were now locked onto the television set that had been bought specifically for their room. Fist Full of Boomstick was next in line to be beaten by the obsessed neko. Haru had given up on the game when he found he wasn't going to get the ps2 back anytime soon.

Haru was resting his chin against the top of Kyou's head, watching the game progress. "Kitten, aren't you supposed to be studying for a test?" He queried.

Kyou chuckled as he blast through some deadites with the renowned boomstick. "Yeah… in a minute…" The chainsaw roared to life next.

The ps2 silently cackled that it would _never_ let then neko slip from its clutches now.

Haru sighed, "What did I start?"

Raising an eyebrow and not moving his eyes from the screen, Kyou facetiously remarked, "Well this _is_ your game, it's your fault for buying it."

Standing, Haru made to take said game back. He would have been successful until Kyou tossed the controller on the bed and jumped on his back. "Don't even think about it! I'm just getting to the good part damnit!" the neko hollered into the ushi's ear.

Trying to detach the arms wrapped around his neck with no luck, Haru calmly turned his gray eyes to Kyou. "But kitten, if you keep playing that we won't have any time for sex before I have to go back."

Dropping his chin to the ushi's shoulder, Kyou contemplated this before saying, "Fine, but make it quick."

Unfortunately for the ps2, it wasn't quick And if the ps2 could talk one be subject to a shrill: 'Nooooooo!' from the consol as Kyou was ripped from its clutches.

If Haru had known what the inanimate object was thinking, he probably would have told it; serves you right, to answer the evil machine.


	4. New Beginnings

A/N: I should have done this sooner, but I'm going to plug the HaruxKyou ML now! So if anyone's wanting some good hxk discussions, pic's, ect ect go find it on yahoo. And I'm going to plug the smut-goddess Keir's fic How We Are, How We Were(this was the fic that forever solidified my love for hxk) It will change the way you look at éclairs forever :sighs happily:

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_New Beginnings_

Haru couldn't believe that a year had gone by as fast as it did. It felt like only yesterday he had just started at the academy, he determined it was definitely better than having to deal with numerous years of schooling that a university would have demanded. He could only wonder what those students had to go through and sent them an unspoken condolence on their endeavors. He briefly wondered how much Kyou would continue with since the neko was only taking two classes at the moment. Mostly it seemed like his kitten used it as a way to pass time between video games. 

The ps2 had to go… buried… burned… encased in concrete then thrown into a random body of water… there was many ways of dealing with that evil machine that seemed to be hell bent on consuming all of his kitten's time.

If only the ps2 knew what Haru was plotting, it may have head for hills and found itself a new home. That is, if the system had legs and feet to flee with.

His duffle bag was packed with the few items and cloths that he kept at the academy's dormitory and the ushi slung it over his shoulder, giving the room one last glance to make sure he didn't forget anything. Seeing that everything was packed, Haru picked up the papers with his new orders and his set of keys.

The ushi waved goodbye to the clerk at the front desk and walked out the door of the building to his new cruiser. One last thing needed to be picked up, Haru thought with a smile, his kitten.

•••

Kyou was feeling unusually creeped out for some reason. He wasn't sure if it was the quiet atmosphere that seemed to be saturating the house, or the absence of the other residents.

Tohru was at school, that much he was positive of. He had no clue about where the inu or nezumi were, but as long as they stayed the hell away from him, he was quite happy. The neko started flipping through channels trying to decide if he should just stay where he was or go finish playing that Evil Dead game. Ah, decisions, decisions, he thought.

If the neko did know, he may have just up and left.

Currently, Shigure was conniving Yuki into his latest little scheme. "It's perfect! Ha-kun's not around to freak out on us, and you can hold down Kyou without any problems! What could possibly go wrong?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "It's still not right, why are you so obsessed with that anyway?"

The inu mentally remarked, book research, but that wouldn't do any good by Yuki's standards. "I _know_ you want to see them too! Don't deny it" The inu finally answered with a smug grin.

Okay, so it was true, he did want to see them. Yuki felt relatively positive he was well over his love for the neko and had moved on, but he couldn't deny that he _did_ still find the neko alluring. Shigure had him there. "I swear to god, if you make me regret this, I will hurt, maim or kill you."

Shigure rubbed his hands together as his scheme was finally set in motion. "Great, let's do this"

•••

Kyou couldn't get rid of the creepy feeling. It was starting to bug him until an arm wrapped around his neck and his wrists were grabbed and lifted above his head. "What the fuck!" He screamed trying to yank his arms out of the iron grip they were in.

"Stop squirming." Yuki calmly told him.

The neko freaked out when he lifted his eyes to Yuki's vexed expression. "Let me go you kuso nezumi!" The arm around his neck tightened and any other words that would have escaped his mouth were cut off with his air supply.

Shigure appeared in front of him, quickly lifting the shirt Kyou wore. "Wow! They do look good!" The inu said with a smile.

Looking over Kyou's shoulder, Yuki silently agreed with the inu, his eyebrows rose in appreciation. Kyou was gasping from the choke hold he was in when suddenly it relaxed as Yuki's restraining grip vanished and he could breathe again. Catching his breath, Kyou raised his eyes to Shigure who was a vision of pure horror. "Oh no…" The inu whispered under his breath.

Speculating something was obviously amiss; Kyou turned and saw what Shigure was looking at. Behind him on the other side of the couch, Haru was standing with rage stamped across his face. The ushi was holding a black nightstick in his right hand, Kyou looked to his left and saw Yuki sprawled out on the floor holding his head in his hands; the nezumi appeared to be in some serious pain.

Shigure started backing up as the ushi advanced slowly around the couch, tapping the weapon against his leg. The neko crossed his arms across his chest and relaxed back into the couch, watching mutely as Shigure kept backing up with his hands held up in front of him trying to ward the ushi off.

When the inu tried to make a run for it, Haru grabbed the collar of his kimono and jerked backwards causing Shigure to fall on his side. "Ha-kun we were just-

The rest of his words were stifled as the ushi brought the nightstick down repeatedly against the inu's back and shoulders. "What-" _smack_ "-the fuck-" _smack_ "-is your goddamn problem!" _smack smack_.

Yeup, that was definitely Black Haru speaking, Kyou thought with a grin as he enjoyed the beating the hentai inu was being given. One final whack from the nightstick and the ushi stood up over the cringing inu. He switched his gray eyes over to Kyou and said, "Get your stuff, we're leaving."

Blinking rapidly, the neko was quick to jump from the couch, running to the door then pausing before dashing back to press his lips against Haru's and was off again. The patter of his feet could be heard ascending the stairs in his haste.

Yuki shakily sat up rubbing his abused scalp. "You're leaving? But Kyou has school and…" The nezumi trailed off when furious gray eyes shot in his direction. "Never mind."

Shigure was massaging his aching shoulder when he sat up. "Did you have to hit that hard? And as Kyou's guardian I have to object to this. Yuki is right, he does have school."

Dropping his eyes back to the inu at his feet, Haru pulled his dark blue jacket back slightly, revealing the holster and gun underneath. "You want to argue? You can argue with this." He replied darkly.

The inu's eyes grew huge, "Uh, nope. No argument here." The ushi let the jacket fall back into place and pivoted on his booted heel to go help Kyou get his things together.

Yuki rested his arms against his knees from his spot on the ground, watching until Haru departed. "You're going to pay for this Shigure."

"Aa, I know…and Haru's pretty scary right now…we should probably make ourselves scarce." Yuki nodded at this and the two did exactly that.

•••

Kyou couldn't help fiddling with the bells and whistles in the police cruiser. What the heck did an officer need with a dvd player anyway? The other stuff he could understand, but that dvd player…it really made him wonder.

"Where are we going?" Kyou asked, watching the vehicles progression on the in-car GPS tracking their positioning on an inlayed monitor.

Turning onto route 295, Haru told him, "Just outside of Tokyo, kitten. I was assigned to a district there, got us a place close by."

The neko was ecstatic that they were at long last out of Shigure's house and the reach of the Sohma clan. Not that they had to worry about what the other Sohma's thought, but it still felt like a weight had been lifted. They were without a doubt free to continue their lives without any repercussions or fears. The best part, the neko decided, was that he finally had Haru back.

A thought flashed through the red eyed boys mind, "When do you start work?"

"Not for another week. This way I can get all the paperwork at headquarters filed and we can get moved in." Gray eyes flicked from Kyou back to the road.

This was too good, the neko's mind reeled. It was a vacation in its own right; he couldn't wait to get to their new apartment.

•••

Arriving at their destination, the two retrieved only the essentials from the car, deciding to bring in the rest the following day. They both just wanted to climb into bed and sleep.

The apartment was on the second floor, and it was more accurate to call it a condominium, since there was only a top and bottom floor, an apartment occupying each. The furnishing was sparse, but it did already have an empty entertainment stand, couch, kitchen table and chairs, and most importantly a bed. After placing the ps2 on top of the oak stand in the living room, Kyou explored the rest of the dwelling and on finding the bed, immediately sprawled out over it.

It was worlds more comfortable than the futon, the neko thought. Only one thing would make it even better than it was now, and that one thing joined him shortly afterwards.

Throwing an arm over the neko's stomach, Haru sighed contentedly, his mind replaying the day's events. His nightstick had been put to good use, and he had his kitten all to himself, finally.

Curling up against the ushi and resting his face against Haru's chest, Kyou found himself drifting off to sleep. "Haru?" He whispered.

"Yes kitten?" The ushi said, wrapping both arms more securely around the boy next to him.

"Love you." Kyou managed before the veil of sleep claimed him.

The dim light from the hallway slanted under the closed door. Gazing at the minimal light, a smile touched the ushi's lips. "Love you too."


	5. Love and War

**Warning: **Explicit content - if you are too young to be reading sexually graphic material, skip this chapter and move along as there is nothing pivotal to the plot contained herein.

* * *

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_Love and War_

When the first rays of morning light filtered through the window, Kyou snuggled closer to the warm body beside him, trying to block the sun out. Haru stirred at the subtle movement, slipping a hand under the back of the neko's shirt and running his fingertips over the skin there.

Sighing happily at the soft touch, Kyou pressed closer to the ushi. He felt like a cat in his master's lap and had the desire to purr at the show of affection.

The ushi flattened his hand against the suntanned back and shifted so that he lay atop the neko. Haru was so comfortable that he didn't want to move, but his stomach protested from the lack of food. Haru hadn't eaten the day before because he had been so busy, and it had finally caught up with him.

"Hungry?" Kyou asked him.

The ushi nodded against the soft orange hair and rolled off the neko. "Order in? Then we should get the stuff from the car."

Kyou nodded at the ushi above him with a light smile that matched what his heart was feeling.

•••

Next time they ordered breakfast, _he_ was going to order, Kyou grumbled to himself. Pizza was okay for lunch or dinner…but breakfast? Haru had other ideas on the topic, and enlightened the slightly perturbed neko as to them.

After eating, which Kyou admitted only to himself that Haru was right about pizza being good anytime, they had made numerous trips to and from the police cruiser to collect their belongings.

Kyou noted that the place was already starting to feel like home when he made the final trip from the cruiser. A box with cloths was put on the kitchen counter and the neko made a mental inventory of food that needed to be picked up to stock the refrigerator. He should have Haru bring him to the store later today, Kyou thought. The neko couldn't help crossly thinking that he sounded like a housewife or something….

Scolding himself, he chose to go setup the ps2 and television set. That way he could at least continue playing GTA and take his mind off those weird thoughts.

Setting up the television and consol, Kyou flicked on the TV and saw that they would need to have the cable hooked up. The telephone more than likely also needed to be installed, and he added appointments to get both of those details taken care of on his growing list of things to do.

Kyou had been just about to test the reach of the controller from the couch, GTA already cycling through the opening scene, when Haru came up behind him and took the controller from his hands. "What are you doing kitten?" Asked the ushi, keeping the controller just out of reach of the tanned hand trying to grab it back.

"Give that back! I need to make sure it can reach the couch!" Kyou pulled on the cord to try and reclaim the controller.

Haru smiled at the miffed expression on the neko's face. "Now kitten, there's something much more important we have to test out first."

"Yeah? And what the hell is that?" Kyou narrowed his eyes decisively at the ushi who placed the controller on top of the ps2 then firmly gripped the neko's slim waist in his hands and drew the ruby eyed boy close.

Gray eyes were alight with lusty mirth, "The bed."

The video game was completely forgotten when Haru's hands cupped Kyou's ass and lifted him from the ground. Kyou wrapped his legs around the ushi's waist and his arm's around the pale neck as he was carried to their new bedroom.

If the ps2 could talk it would have told Haru; this means war!

Since it couldn't, the two divesting themselves of their clothing as fast as possible weren't partial to the machines mental state. Kyou was enjoying the feel of the new silk sheets against his bare flesh while Haru ground himself against him and took a gold ringed nipple into his mouth.

Hooking his legs around the ushi's middle caused their erections to rub more firmly together. Kyou whimpered when Haru pulled back suddenly and started rummaging through his duffle bag next to the bed.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Kyou swore if the ushi forgot the lube, he was going to hurt him.

"Well kitten…I was wondering," The ushi grinned upon finding whatever he had been searching for. "what you would say to a little fun with this?"

Kyou blinked slowly to make sure he was seeing _that_ right.

When he was flipped over onto his back and the nightstick wrenched from his hand, Haru guessed correctly that the neko _didn't_ want to have that particular foreign object penetrate him. This was enunciated when Kyou smacked him with it on the arm.

"You goddamn pervert!" Then neko smacked him again and Haru observed that it stung pretty badly. "I swear to god, if you try anything like that I'll never sleep with you again!"

The ushi knew his husband meant business by how he was holding the nightstick ready to smack him again. That didn't stop Haru from chuckling as he took the weapon from the angry neko and tossed it on the floor next to the duffle bag. "Alright kitten, promise I won't. Now," Haru got out from under the angry neko and placed a hand on Kyou's back, urging him onto his hands and knees. "Hold those posts would you?"

Kyou was wary as he removed his hands from the bed and grasped two of the silver posts of the beds headboard in his hands, suspiciously watching as Haru removed something else from his bag. Kyou heard a metal clinking sound before one of the handcuffs was secured around his wrist. "You kinky bastard! What the hell are you doing?!"

Struggling a bit with the other tanned arm that Kyou had instantly removed from the bedpost, Haru pressed himself against Kyou's backside causing the neko to moan and grasp the post again. Using the distraction, Haru latched the other handcuff on.

Pulling back instinctively, the neko saw there was no way of getting out of it. The links between the cuffs were behind one of the posts. "Goddamn it! Let me go _right_ now!" Kyou shivered and dropped his face between his detained arms when three lube slicked fingers entered him.

Haru slipped his other hand around the neko's waist and grasped the neko's erection, pumping his hand up and down in time with the fingers sliding in and out of the boy's tight passage. His kitten was always tight, no matter how much they had sex, Haru thought. Not that it mattered since it made sex that much more enjoyable, the ushi concluded to himself, removing his hand from the smaller boy's flesh to tease a ringed nipple.

Thrusting back into the hand preparing him, Kyou groaned, hearing the clinking of metal from the handcuffs. His body felt like it was on fire and he managed to whimper out, "Take me…" While moving against the digits inside him.

The ushi obliged the shaking neko and removed his fingers from the slick passage, releasing the ring he had been gently pulling on. Haru placed his hands on the neko's hips and thrust his length deep into the yielding flesh in one smooth motion. Moaning, Kyou's hands let go of the bedposts and the top of his body slumped on the bed, hands gripping the silk sheets.

Breathing heavily as he was rammed into over and over again, Kyou decided that he was okay with the handcuffs since Haru was making him feel _so_ good. The neko began kneading at the sheets and mewling as his inner muscles fluttered with each thrust of the long shaft inside him. He let his thoughts desert him when Haru slowed his movements down, taking full control of the situation, pulling Kyou's hips rhythmically in time with his thrusts.

Haru wanted to just fuck his sexy husband into oblivion, but after some quick deliberation opted for making it last. The neko wasn't helping any as he spread his lithe legs farther apart, letting the ushi sink deeper into his warmth. Moving one hand from the tanned hip in his grasp, Haru brought it back to the neko's erection, working it as he hit the gasping boy's prostrate from different angles.

Biting the inside of his lip when one of the ushi's hands began stroking him, Kyou thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure. It wasn't fast enough for him to climax but Kyou didn't know if he should push back against Haru or forward into the ushi's hand. The choice was made for him when Haru suddenly snapped his hips forward and Kyou screamed, coming over the silk sheets below him.

Listening to the haggard breathing Kyou had no control over; Haru brought his hand to his mouth and licked away the strands of cum from his fingers as he leisurely rocked in and out of the neko. When he finished, he grasped the neko's hip again and started thrusting himself faster into the contracting muscles that were trying to rid themselves of him. He lowered his gray eyes to where they were joined, watching as he penetrated the compliant body below him.

As he felt himself reaching the end of his limits, Haru slipped his hands under the neko's chest, relaxing over Kyou's back. He started moving shallowly inside the neko and bit down on Kyou's neck as he willed himself to last just a little longer.

Kyou moaned when Haru's teeth sunk into his neck, he knew there would be marks there that would last for some time, but he didn't care. Even when the ushi's teeth broke his skin and he felt the warm trickle of blood he still didn't care.

The ushi thrust one last time into the neko, spilling deep inside his kitten's warmth with a groan of pleasure. Haru licked the bruised spot on Kyou's neck then rested his face against the neko's shoulder as he caught his breath. Haru felt Kyou contract his inner muscles around him briefly then pulled out of the neko, letting a hand drop from the bed to blindly search out the keys to the handcuffs he knew were there.

After fumbling for a minute with the keys, the handcuffs were finally removed and Kyou rolled over, snuggling against Haru in sated happiness. "That wasn't so bad." Kyou mumbled into the ushi's chest.

Haru chuckled lightly, "The handcuffs? Then maybe next time you won't object to-

"NO!" Kyou yelled, bringing a fist down against the ushi's chest.

Grinning, Haru threaded his fingers through soft orange hair and urged the neko down into a kiss.

•••

Haru shook his head angrily at the 'disk read error' he kept getting. He pressed the button to reset the ps2 and the 'reading disk' window changed back to the error when the progress was finished. He gave up and sat down on the couch, narrowing his eyes at the screen still telling him there was a disk read error.

Toweling his hair dry, Kyou made his way from the bathroom to the living room, finding Haru sitting with his arms crossed over his chest staring at the television screen. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Haru switched his gaze to his husbands ruby eyes. "The stupid machine hates me." The ushi remarked, pointing a finger at the ps2 accusingly.

Kyou let the towel drop around his shoulders and walked over to the ps2, pressing the reset button then sitting down next to Haru on the couch. The reading disk window progress bar slowly ticked down and the neko picked up the controller with a small smile, since the controller's cord was plenty long enough to reach the couch.

"It's not going to work." Haru grumbled.

GTA flashed onto the screen and Kyou loaded the save file with a small smirk. "Looks like its working fine to me."

Haru's mouth dropped open as Kyou began playing his game. "It _does_ hate me!"

Kyou rested his head against the ushi's shoulder. "Come on now, it's just a machine. It can't possibly hate you."

If the ps2 could talk, it would have told Kyou; Oh yes I do.


	6. Rules o'the Road

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_Rules o'the Road_

Of course he would get stuck working traffic detail. Haru assumed it was at least an easy start to the job, and he _did_ enjoy the unmarked car aspect of it.

The patrol took him onto the highway abridging his district and he merged in with traffic, moving over to the middle lane since the speeders usually would fly by on either of the two far lanes. The ushi hoped he wouldn't have to pull anyone over on the highway, the speed limit already being high enough that it was asinine to speed.

It wasn't to be though, as a sedan blew by him in the left lane. What the hell did they think this was, Haru wondered, nascar or something?

Moving over to the left lane he followed the car for a bit more and gauged the speed by how fast he was going before flipping on the blue lights. The car in front of him swerved a little, as actually seeing those lights can disturb most people, and the two moved over to the shoulder of the highway.

Running the plates through the database, Haru looked from the car in front of him back to the screen telling him _who_ the owner of the car was. "You've got to be kidding me." He sighed, opening the door to the cruiser and walking over to the sedan.

•••

Previously, Shigure was driving himself and Hatori down the highway a good twenty miles over the speed limit. The inu felt his lead foot taking over and the speedometer slowly rose.

"Shigure, this is _not_ a racetrack!" Hatori admonished the grinning idiot next to him. "You're going to get us pulled over!"

Veering over into the left lane to pass a slower moving truck, the inu cackled, "Dale Earnhardt, pulls into first taking the lead over Gordon," the acceleration increased as his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. "and the crowd goes wild!"

"Shigure…" Hatori tried to warn before the blue lights started flashing behind them. "I told you so."

The car swerved as Shigure glanced from the rearview mirror back to the road ahead of them. "Should I try to out race him?" The inu queried.

"No! Pull over _right_ now!" Hatori commanded.

After pulling over, the inu's brain started working overtime, "So, do you think tears will work? Or maybe I'll just get a warning? I've never had a ticket before so he _has_ to give me a warning, right Ha-san?" The inu guessed, pulling on the ryuu's sleeve.

"Shigure, that's not for me to decide." Hatori removed the clutching hand. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Noooo" The inu wailed, tears streaming down his face. At least he had the water works already flowing.

Slouching down in his seat, he watched in the side mirror as the officer sauntered from his car to theirs. The inu could only see the bottom half of the uniform and was dreading actually speaking to the officer. If only he had a surefire way of getting out of a ticket….

The officer tapped on the window signaling for Shigure to roll it down. The inu did so and began by saying, "Is there a problem officer?"

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" The inu's eyes went wide and he snapped his face around almost giving himself whiplash in the process. "You do realize this isn't the Tokyo Circuit right?" Haru told him with a dry smile.

Without thinking, Shigure gripped the steering wheel and replied, "As Earnhardt I had just passed Gordon, taking the lead at Daytona, the crowd was…." The inu caught himself before his psychobabble progressed any further.

Haru raised an eyebrow at this, switching his gray eyes to Hatori who shrugged. He looked back at the red faced inu. "He died by smacking headlong into a wall. Now, license and registration please." Haru put out a gloved hand waiting for said articles.

"But-but…you won't give me a ticket right?" The inu batted his lashes and gave the ushi big puppy dog eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Haru again said, "License and registration."

Practically weeping, Shigure finally handed them over. He slunk down into his seat again watching as Haru returned to his unmarked police car and got in.

Hatori leaned back in his seat with a sigh, "You should learn to think before you speak."

The inu's thoughts agreed with the ryuu, and he pouted as he watched the blue lights flicker behind him.

•••

Getting back in his car, Haru couldn't help but be amused by the stop. He just _knew _Kyou was going to get a kick out of it when he told the neko about it. Now though, did he give the inu a ticket or not? He could just let Shigure off with a warning, yet it seemed fair payback for all that video he knew the inu had.

The notion to call his kitten and let him be the jury on the matter flashed through his mind. Haru decided that Kyou would tell him to give Shigure a ticket and then some, so he wrote up the speeding violation and lowered it from the hundred and fifteen miles an hour the inu _had_ been going to only eighty five.

Hopefully the ticket would get some of the lead out of the inu's foot. At the very least, Shigure would stop fantasizing about racing.

Haru still couldn't believe that Shigure had blurted out the nonsense he did, and with a smug grin the ushi flipped open the dvd player that was standard for police cruisers and relaxed, finishing the rest of the movie he had begun during his break. It would give the inu some time to think about what he had done, the ushi mentally laughed.

•••

Thirty minutes later, Haru returned to the sedan where he found Shigure appearing even worse for wear than the condition he had left the man in. Hatori had an infinitesimal smile on his lips as he greeted the ushi.

The ryuu had a thought and expressed it to the ushi, "This won't go on my record will it? It is my car."

Haru shook his head and tapped the top of the car with the papers he had returned with. "Nope, only the driver." Hatori nodded to him then panned his gaze back to the cars flying past.

Shigure managed to squeak out, "Warning?"

Grunting, Haru handed back the inu his license and the registration. "Fat chance Mr. Earnhardt, you're lucky I reduced the speed on the ticket." The ticket was handed to the inu who read it quickly then groaned. "Feel free to appeal it," The ushi pointed to the back of the ticket and the check box for appeal. "if so, I'll see you in court."

Haru heard Hatori chuckling as he straightened up and walked away with a wide grin on his face. His shift was almost over, Haru couldn't wait to get home and tell his kitten the day's events.

•••

After shutting the door to his apartment, Haru stretched hearing his back crack. It had been a long day, even if he didn't give out many tickets. It was nowhere near quota time, and he found out he was being switched to crime prevention when he returned to the station. It was more dangerous, but at least he would get to put his area of expertise into use.

The aroma of food wafted down the hall and Haru's stomach growled. His kitten was a superb cook, and the ushi was delighted to be able to come home and have his cute housewife with dinner ready for him.

Just don't tell Kyou that, Haru mentally reminded himself with a smile.

Coming up behind the neko at the stove, Haru wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and nuzzled Kyou's neck affectionately. "Mm, smells good." The ushi said placing a kiss on Kyou's tanned cheek.

Kyou felt his heart flutter in response and a blush stain his face. He couldn't understand just why he always felt this way around the ushi, but he was much too happy to bother dwelling on it. Kyou tilted his head to the side a bit, giving Haru a wider expanse of neck to suck on as the ushi was preoccupying himself with creating hickies on the tanned skin.

Raw desire tightened the neko's belly as Haru's warm tongue explored his skin. The tongue piercing was absent since the ushi had to remove it before leaving for work in the morning. "How was work?" Kyou breathed out, moaning when a pale hand slipped under his shirt to lightly skim over his smooth skin.

Haru flattened his hand against Kyou's stomach and used his other hand to tilt the neko's face to his, capturing flushed lips with his own before pulling back with a smile. "I'll tell you about it after I change, okay?"

Kyou's brows furrowed together and his curiosity peaked at the way the ushi was grinning. "Sure, this will be done soon." He told the ushi, even though he wanted to demand to know _what_ was causing him to grin like that _right_ now.

Patting the neko's butt, Haru pried himself away to go change; Shigure's tear streaked face still occupying his mind.

•••

"Tell me!" Kyou demanded after they ate dinner.

The entire time, the ushi couldn't wipe the evil smirk from his face and occasionally couldn't stop a brief laugh from escaping. Every time Kyou had asked him about it, Haru just waved it off and told him, later.

Well, _now_ was later damnit! The neko's mind raged. He crawled on top of his husband who was lounging on the couch in the living room. Haru cupped the neko's ass and settled the ruby eyed boy on his hips. The ushi could feel the curve of the neko's cargo-pant covered behind rubbing against him. "Damnit, tell me now!" Kyou insisted.

The ushi was almost tempted to just drag the delectable neko off to the bedroom, or strip him naked and fuck him on the couch instead of telling him. With his husband rubbing against him like that and all, it was quite a distraction. "Alright kitten," Kyou gazed expectantly at the ushi, stopping his movements. "you know how I was on traffic detail this week right?"

Kyou nodded and blinked, "Yes, and?"

"You would never believe who I pulled over today." Haru said running his hands over the neko's waist.

Blinking again, Kyou tried to think of who the ushi was talking about. "Well?" He questioned.

"Shigure and Hatori."

Kyou slapped him lightly on the arm, mouth dropping open in disbelief. "No shit?! Shigure must have been driving right? You better have given that pervert a ticket."

Shaking his head, Haru noted that he guessed right earlier today. "Yeup, Shigure was driving, and I did give him a ticket." Haru left out the part about reducing the ticket and continued. "He even went off about being a race car driver before he realized what he was saying."

Kyou was laughing so hard that he had tears falling over his cheeks as Haru went through the details of the traffic stop. What he wouldn't have given to be there to see the inu's face for that!

"Wait, wait," Kyou finally got his laughter under control. "So _that's_ why the cars have dvd players?"

Haru nodded with a wide smile and Kyou started laughing again. When the neko's laughter wound down, Kyou draped himself over the ushi who had begun fondling his ass again. "Wish I was there to see that." Kyou said, shoulders shaking in one last internal laugh.

Kissing the top of the neko's orange hair, Haru pulled at the waistband of Kyou's khaki colored pants. "Get yourself out of these, and I'll swipe the video of it for you." ¹

Kyou was all too quick to oblige.

* * *

(¹) Police cars have a camera in them, I'm sure some o'you have seen them firsthand. 


	7. The Way of the Gun

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_The Way of the Gun_

"Good luck on your finals kitten." Haru told the neko, pressing a kiss to a flushed cheek.

Kyou grabbed the strap of his schoolbag from the floor of the cruiser and smiled at the ushi, feeling the blush burning his face. The neko waved goodbye before heading up the stairs to the university, looking back as Haru drove away to work. He would have to take the train home of course, but it was great to be able to have Haru drop him off at school.

Entering the building, Kyou saw Tohru waiting for him by the door to the class they were both in. She was sweating badly and clutching her schoolbag to her chest. Exams were never her strong point, the neko thought.

Kyou waved his hand in front of the girl staring blankly at nothing. "You ready for this?"

Tohru snapped out of her trance, "Uh…" She dropped her eyes to her feet. "I hope so…"

Patting her shoulder to offer some support, Tohru gave Kyou a weak smile then the two entered the lecture hall.

•••

It had been four months since he had started work in the crime prevention unit of the police force. Haru didn't particularly like the paperwork involved, but the street duty balanced out the job nicely.

The street work was a lot like the traffic detail he had been assigned to for a week, only it involved cruising until a call came in instead of snagging speeders at random from the road. Even now though, he had the sick satisfaction of being able to call ahead to the traffic cops in the area when a car would fly past.

The ushi's mind wandered to the last few calls he had been on. One was a drug bust involving a small syndicate of the Yakuza that were smuggling weapons into Japan. An officer ended up in the hospital after the intense battle that ensued and his job was switched over to an office one due to the wounds he received. Haru's own bulletproof vest had a few noticeable nicks in it from a stray bullet that hit him and his leg was grazed by another bullet but didn't need any medical treatment.

The other police officers and swat members that were hit weren't seriously injured either. You really had to be hit badly to be switched over to office duty. Haru hadn't bothered to tell Kyou about that particular bust since it would only worry the neko even more. The ushi had done all he could to alleviate Kyou's fears, but it still shown in his ruby eyes every time Haru would walk through the door when his shift was through.

He definitely didn't want to be pulled from street work either, the ushi mused. It was dangerous, but it was also exciting and a great adrenaline rush. Thankfully, he worked alongside excellent people who also knew their job extremely well and took their profession seriously.

If he didn't, then he would have some severe problems and start considering changing his specialty in the force. Hell, even desk work would be an option then.

•••

The exam was surprisingly easy, Kyou acknowledged. He was about half way through the final when he started thinking about dropping down to only a course a semester. Normally, two courses were little challenge, but that damn ps1 game was tougher than he first thought it would be.

Kyou leveled his eyes. It just didn't seem right that a ps1 game would be _that_ involved. Stupid Front Mission 3, he mentally grumbled.

No! Stop thinking about playstation games…exam, exam.

Sighing, Kyou erased the chibi mech with gattling gun arms he had been doodling on the back of his exam and returned to work on the math problems.

•••

A call had finally come in. It was for a bust and all officers on crime prevention that were in the immediate area were being ordered to the site. The bust wouldn't be much of a problem since the officers already on the site had the situation inside the warehouse under a semi balance of control.

The dispatcher related that they needed to contain the area and pick up stragglers who had slipped away after the warehouse was stormed by the undercover agents and uniformed officers. Also, there were some shots being fired inside the building. The majority of the suspects had given up willingly, but there were always holdouts.

Haru pulled up on the site and saw two officers there already among the other empty cruisers and unmarked cars.

The one officer that Haru did know, who was a veteran on the force, turned to the ushi and told him, "I'm going to take the rear entrance! Cover this one!"

Haru nodded and took up the ready stance against his cruiser with his gun drawn. In his peripheral vision, he kept an eye on the side door while keeping his gun pointed at the main entrance.

This was going to be easy, the ushi thought.

•••

Why the heck did she take this course? Tohru whimpered to herself silently. She couldn't believe that this sort of math was required for general studies!

Tohru sighed, debating whether or not to switch over to the nursing major. She was pretty sure that was what she wanted to do, since it was obvious the teaching major required some rather heavy duty math also. She wondered if Hatori would help her if she went into nursing.

_Math!_ Tohru chided herself, struggling with a problem on the exam.

Both Yuki and Kyou had helped her study for the exam, but it was so hard! She glanced over at Kyou and saw that the neko was already on the last page. Then, panning her eyes to the clock, she saw that there was only an hour left for her to finish.

"Ahhh! I'll never get this done!" Tohru screamed, then fell silent when all the students and the instructor looked at her. Her face turned bright red and she let her eyes fall back to the exam. Need to finish…still only on first page….

•••

Standard backup, that's all he had to worry about on this call. It was too bad that's all he had to do since it was fun getting to be part of the actual bust, and this time it was a drug and weapons trafficking ring as he found out when the officers inside the building were heard on the radio sending out clips of information during the raid. Haru could only imagine the weaponry that he was missing out on.

The worst part, he had to baby-sit a jittery new officer.

It turned out that the officer he didn't recognize was new to the force, and it was obvious from the way the man was acting.

The guy should have gotten over the whole firefight aspect during training, definitely when he was at the shooting range. Every time a shot was fired inside the building, the man would jump, his gun wavering.

The idiot was going to get himself, or someone else killed.

Haru sighed in annoyance seeing the officer was leaving his side wide open in his ready stance. What good was a bulletproof vest if it wasn't even being utilized? "You're leaving yourself wide open! Do you want to get killed?!" The ushi yelled.

The new officer was sweating badly but mimicked Haru's stance against his cruiser.

Didn't the guy have to go through the same exact shooting course he did? He must have someone with influence that got him the job, the ushi decided. The guy shouldn't even be allowed to _have_ a gun.

The blasts from inside the building escalated and a door was slammed open to the left of Haru's parked cruiser. The ushi automatically adjusted, throwing open the door to his cruiser for cover and aiming his gun at the stunned man who had tried to use the exit as an escape route.

"Freeze!" The ushi commanded. "Drop your weapon!" The rifle the suspect was holding fell to the concrete and the man put his hands up.

Haru smirked, standard procedures put to good use. Hopefully the new officer was getting something out of this.

The other officer, not expecting a suspect to burst through the side door, freaked unfortunately and started firing wildly until the loaded magazine was empty.

•••

The exam was over and apart from Tohru's sudden outburst in class; she had told Kyou that at least she managed to finish the final.

Kyou asked her what caused the sudden exclamation during the exam and she told him that one of the problems on the first page had held her up for almost an hour, but the rest of the exam she completed without many problems, even if she was rushed.

Grinning, the neko told her that the particular problem was hard, and next time she should just skip the problems she had trouble with and go back to them when she finished the rest of the problems that weren't quite as involved.

Tohru smacked her palm against her face and told him she couldn't believe she didn't think to do that.

They parted at the train station, Tohru going back to Shigure's, and Kyou to his and Haru's apartment. During the twenty minute trip on the train, Kyou wondered what Haru was doing at that moment in time.

A small smile graced his features as he began thinking about his husband in uniform. The Kevlar vest had bothered Kyou at first, since it served to remind him about the danger of the job Haru had decided on. The first time the ushi had showed him the vest after being in a firefight; Kyou almost demanded the ushi quit the force. His worst fears were allayed when he took a closer look at the vest and saw how effective it was.

Haru had also taken Kyou to the stations shooting range and let the neko fire his Colt, which suppressed the rest of Kyou's misgivings for the most part. Although, Kyou had figured it was more so to molest him publicly when Haru 'showed' him the proper way to fire the gun.

The neko was simply glad that his husband knew his job exceptionally well. It was still troubling having to wait at home for Haru to return. The only thing he never wanted was to hear the knock on the door that could mean only one thing.

That one thing was something he would always worry about no matter how good Haru was at his job, thought Kyou shivering to himself.

•••

Watching in stunned disbelief, the suspect fell to his knees as a red stain blossomed on the beige grease splattered shirt he was wearing. Then there was an intake of breath and the suspect toppled over on the concrete unmoving.

Haru couldn't believe the idiot was allowed on the force. The man had surrendered, yet he fired anyway!

He heard the other officer gasp behind him, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

He was going to kick the guy's ass, Haru thought, standing up from behind the door. Turning to yell at the cowering fool, the ushi felt a painful stinging in his side.

Coughing, the ushi brought his hand up to his mouth and when he felt a warm slickness, he looked down at his hand and saw red. The moron not only killed the suspect, but shot him as well! Oh, that idiot was going to _pay_ and pay dearly for this!

It was hard to breathe, Haru noticed, the bullet probably punctured his lung. Sitting down heavily in his cruiser, the ushi picked up the radio and attempted to call dispatch. When he tried to speak, nothing emerged from his mouth but a wheezing liquid sound. His vision was also going blurry, not a good sign.

Shit, thought the shocked ushi, he was really fucked up.

Kyou's face flashed through his mind, and everything went black as he passed out.


	8. Ven Regresa por Mi

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_Ven Regresa por Mi_

Thirty hours of gameplay, that's all he had done?! Kyou decided he couldn't just whip through the levels of this game, how unfortunate he thought. He picked up the case laying next to him and read the part about two different scenarios and over a hundred fifty hours of gameplay. It was time to move on to a different game, preferably the newer one if he was going to be subject to this much hassle.

He tossed the controller to the side and it landed silently on the couch. Sighing, ruby eyes shifted to the clock and he saw that almost four hours had vanished into the annals of videogamedom. It slightly irked the neko that he wasn't going to finish the game, but really, a ps1 game of this magnitude wasn't worth it when he could go get the next in the series made for the ps2 instead.

"Stupid game…I should yell at Haru for getting it." Kyou grumbled, glancing at the time again.

Another hour and Haru's shift would be over. Kyou wondered what Haru would want for dinner. The neko didn't feel up to making dinner, mostly because he would have to go to the store since he needed to restock the supply, and why walk when Haru could just drive him there later? Kyou got up, deciding to order in for dinner, Haru could take him to the store tomorrow, the neko rationalized.

•••

"Give me that gun you idiot!" Was the command from chief of police to the shell-shocked new officer after arriving on the scene. The gun was handed over without a word of protest and the chief stormed away to question the ballistic team.

When the result was finalized, the bullets from the suspect's body and the one that had been lodged in the back of the ushi's Kevlar vest were confirmed to be from the gun the chief had put in an evidence bag.

The chief sneered, the new officer wouldn't or couldn't tell his side of the story, and there was no one else on the scene when the shooting occurred. To the chief, it was a clear cut case. He joined the officer who had done the shooting once again, already knowing what he needed to say.

The officer, who was sitting in the back of a patrol car, panned wide eyes to the chief when he returned. "Sir…I-

He was silenced with an abrupt wave of the chief's hand. "You are disbarred from the police force. You will turn in all the articles you were supplied and clean out your locker by the end of the day tomorrow."

Nodding silently, the officer hung his head. The chief wasn't quite done with him though. "And, you better pray that officer Sohma survives, otherwise you'll be up on charges for murder one." The chief leaned closer to the stricken man. "It won't go well for you either, trust me on that."

The man watched with glossy eyes as the chief went back to the crime scene, barking orders as he moved. Eyes turned to the ambulance when the doors slammed shut on the back of the vehicle; it drove away with sirens blaring.

He continued to watch, until the lights of the ambulance couldn't be seen and the siren faded in the distance.

•••

Kyou was laying on the couch counting the ceiling tiles for the nineteenth time. Or was it the twentieth? It didn't matter anyway, since Haru still wasn't home.

The neko wanted to look at the clock again, but every time he did it caused him to feel nauseous. Why isn't he home yet? The neko worried, clasping his hands over his stomach and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Crimson eyes returned to the clock and the neko felt his heart jump. It was getting too late; maybe he should call the station. Sometimes Haru had paperwork to complete that would hold him over. Not this late though, the neko reminded himself.

By this point, all the circumstances for the ushi's absence had cycled through the neko's anxious mind. The worst of them, Kyou had lingered on for only a moment, those were _not_ options he could deal with. The neko had known that there would be times like this he would have to acknowledge, but knowing that didn't make it any easier.

Crossing his arms over his face, Kyou squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears stinging the dry orbs. "Just come home…" he whispered into the empty room.

The neko bit his lower lip when he silently told himself that he wouldn't yell at Haru for getting the ps1 game. Just so long as the ushi finally walked through that door, that was what he really needed to happen right _now_, ran through Kyou's mind.

•••

The chief had finished at the scene of the raid and was glad to hear that there weren't any other fatalities other than the one suspect. A couple officers were receiving treatment for minor wounds and he had one at the hospital in serious condition.

Getting into his cruiser, the chief willed for the fatality number to stay at one. Hell even that death shouldn't have happened! Fuming, he jotted down a note to find out how the disbarred officer even got on the force. It screamed for an internal investigation into the matter. One of his officer's lives was hanging in the balance because of someone's actions, and he would know who was responsible and they would be held as accountable as the idiot who had done the shooting.

Driving in the direction of the hospital Haru had been taken to, the chief prayed that he wouldn't have to deliver any sobering news to his officers orange haired partner.

•••

"Thank you, yes I understand." Kyou finished, reseating the phone in its cradle.

The station hadn't been able to tell him anything except that they would call him as soon as they had word on the ushi's whereabouts. Kyou unsuccessfully tried to mute the little voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that the dispatcher _did_ know something, and she didn't want to tell him.

The neko returned to the couch and curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees. There wasn't going to be anyone knocking at his door, Kyou told himself, Haru would be home and there was no alternative to that fact.

Angrily he brushed tears away that spoke differently of what he was commanding himself to believe. Untouched homework lay on the coffee table in front of him. The neko gazed at it blankly, there was no way he was touching that tonight, he thought. Homework, school, the blasted ps2 came second to his husbands welfare, all trivial things if he didn't have Haru safe at home with him.

The shrill call of the phone sounded, causing Kyou to catch his breath. _Please let it be what I need to hear_ looped repeatedly in the neko's mind as he picked up the phone again.

Shigure greeted him instantly, "Kyou-kun! Is Ha-

"Can't talk right now! I'll call you back later!" The neko hurriedly related, slamming the phone down.

Staring at the phone after his actions, Kyou realized that he had sounded abjectly worried. Running his fingers through his short hair, he knew he needed something to take his mind off the thoughts he was having.

The neko flipped through the cd's stacked neatly in the entertainment stand. One he had bought when he took Spanish last semester caught his eye and he put it on, sitting down in front of the cd player.

Exactly three words were sung via the speakers and the cd was turned off. _That_ was not a good idea, Kyou reprimanded himself.

Kyou raised his eyes to the clock on the dvd player again. They told him in their white luminescent numbers that it was five of two in the morning. Momentarily the neko remembered that Shigure's court appearance was scheduled for tomorrow. So that's why the inu had called that late, the neko realized.

So Shigure had called at two in the morning to try and get Haru to not show up at court, ruby eyes narrowed in fury, where there was a chance the ushi wasn't…

Kyou stopped himself before his thoughts went any farther. He felt his hands trembling and a few more tears roll over his cheeks. "Where are you love?" Kyou whispered.

•••

The minutes dragged by for the neko. Each change of the time increased the fear in Kyou's heart.

It was almost three in the morning now, and still no word from the station. Kyou wanted to call them again and demand to know what the hell happened, but in truth he was too scared to do that. If something serious did happen, it was better he be kept in the dark for now, he thought.

But it was _his_ husband this was concerning! He had a _right_ to know damnit!

The neko picked up the phone and started dialing the number for the station. When he got to the last number, there was a heavy knock on the door.

_No._ Kyou's thoughts stopped in their tracks and the phone was put down with a shaking hand.

_Don't answer that._ The neko's brain told him, his feet already moving on their own accord to the door.

A tanned hand came to rest on the doorknob and the neko steeled himself, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Unbidden tears immediately began falling over his cheeks as soon as he opened it.

"Sorry I'm late kitten."

•••

The chief watched with a tiny smile from his cruiser as the orange haired boy clung to his husband, bawling openly.

He had driven the ushi home after being released from the hospital. The black and white haired officer _shouldn't_ have been released after sustaining that injury, but as soon as he could talk again Haru had demanded to go home.

The chief had forgotten his cell phone in his haste to get to the hospital, and the ushi's belongings had been returned to the station so there had been no way to call ahead. He realized that he could have called dispatch to relay the message that everything was fine, but it was only a short drive back to Haru's apartment. He could have even called at the hospital, but that notion struck him only after the fact.

After the door had closed, the chief started back to the station to fill out the huge report that would be required. It had been a long night, but at least everything had turned out good.

•••

After getting the ushi situated on the couch, Kyou placed his hand lightly over the sling that held Haru's right arm to his side. "What happened?" The neko whispered, snuggling himself against the ushi's undamaged side.

Haru wrapped his good arm around the neko and rubbed his cheek against Kyou's ginger hair. He had come very close to never seeing his beautiful kitten again, the ushi thought. "Got shot, tell you about it tomorrow?"

Kyou nodded against the ushi's chest. It was obvious that his husband was having some trouble talking and they both really needed rest right now.

Tilting his face up, Kyou brought his lips to Haru's, and when he was granted entry to the ushi's warm mouth, leisurely rubbed his tongue against Haru's. They parted when Kyou's mind demanded one last bit of information. "Are you going to be okay?"

Gray eyes didn't need to look far to see the extreme worry in the neko's eyes. A light smile changed the worry to confusion. Haru couldn't help but smile, there was such profound love for him in those ruby eyes.

Pressing his lips to Kyou's forehead, Haru mouthed a silent yes.


	9. How to Disturb your Neighbors

**Warning: **Explicit content - if you are too young to be reading sexually graphic material, skip this chapter and move along.**  
**

* * *

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_How to Disturb your Neighbors_

Groggily Kyou awoke to the shrill sound of the phone ringing. Shut up, the neko willed. After a few more rings, the phone went silent. Kyou sighed, it was probably Shigure calling.

Next to him, Haru stirred from sleep with a yawn. They had fallen asleep on the couch, and sometime during the night Haru had put his feet up on the coffee table, Kyou remained pressed up against the ushi. The neko tightened his arms around Haru's midriff, being careful not to jostle the ushi's damaged side.

Kyou raised his eyes to Haru's face, seeing that the ushi was drifting off to sleep again. "How are you feeling?" Kyou asked.

Any pain from the wound went unnoticed. The sling supporting his arm kept the few stitches from pulling. There was a small burning sensation inside his chest from where the bullet had grazed his lung, other than that he felt fine. "Better, still tired though, kitten."

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Kyou helped the ushi to the bedroom and when he was certain that Haru was comfortable in bed, the neko turned to leave and make breakfast.

A pale hand grasped Kyou's wrist, stopping him. "Kyou, I need you."

The neko leveled his eyes, seeing the unmistakable lust in the ushi's gray ones. "You were shot, and I thought you were tired."

The smug grin the ushi gave him was enough of an excuse for the tired ploy. "Just a flesh wound kitten, now get on the bed."

•••

After divesting himself of his own cloths and settling himself on Haru's hips, Kyou brought his lips to the ushi's, melding their mouths together in an extensive kiss. When they parted Kyou noted that Haru's breathing was rather haggard.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" The neko questioned.

Haru rubbed his free hand over the neko's backside, gazing into worry filled ruby eyes. "Of course kitten, you're going to be on top."

Kyou sat up, his eyebrows furrowed together, "But I don't-

A finger pressed to Kyou's lips, silencing him. "I know kitten, that isn't what I had in mind." Haru received a curious stare from the neko. "Grab the lube kitten, you're doing all the work."

Kyou sighed, reaching over to the nightstand and retrieving said item. Understanding finally hit the neko and he moved himself lower on Haru's thighs, uncapping the tube before bringing a hand to his husbands partially hardened shaft and pumping rhythmically until it was fully erect.

Taking the head into his mouth, Kyou watched Haru's eyes slip closed as he gently sucked on the ushi's flesh. Teasing the slit with his tongue, Kyou reveled in the reversal of power that Haru normally commanded when they had sex.

Removing his lips from the ushi's flesh, Kyou wiped away a small trail of precum before picking up the tube again and squeezing some out on his fingers. The neko returned his hand to Haru's length and prepared it, moving his hand slowly up and down, enjoying the silky slick feeling.

Cracking open his gray eyes, Haru watched Kyou raise himself up and position his opening above Haru's erection. The ushi groaned softly when Kyou dropped his tanned ass unexpectedly, taking the full length inside him in that one movement. Haru felt involuntary contractions around him as Kyou adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

Trying to calm his rapid breathing, Kyou rested his hands against Haru's stomach and closed his crimson eyes. Even unmoving, the hard length inside him felt incredibly erotic. The few thoughts the neko would have entertained vanished when Haru ground his hips against him.

"Move kitten." Haru commanded.

Kyou nodded slightly and sat up fully. The neko rose a bit, biting his lower lip as the ushi's member was partially released. When he reseated himself, the slow movement stretching his inner walls, the neko gasped in pleasure. Kyou decided that he rather liked this new position as he raised and lowered himself again; it could become a new favorite very fast he thought.

Placing his hands on his own tanned thighs to give him more balance, Kyou sped up his actions, riding the ushi's length. He was only able to go about halfway up the shaft inside him when he lifted his body, and as the pleasure of the strokes began overwhelming him, the ability to rise even that far was disappearing.

Haru didn't think he would be able to hold off for long with Kyou bouncing up and down on him like that. Kyou's face was thrown back in ecstasy and his red eyes were closed tight as he concentrated. Each time the neko would drop himself back down, the gold nipple rings would follow the motion, and to Haru it was a sight that in itself was enough to make him cum.

The up and down movements were getting tiresome, and Kyou didn't know how much longer he was going to last with the sensations that were assaulting him. His legs didn't want to continue, the neko knew they could give out on him at any moment but he didn't want to stop.

The ushi knew he was almost spent, he couldn't hold back any longer and as Kyou slammed back down his length, Haru thrust his hips up to meet the neko. Kyou's muscles spazmed around Haru and the neko cried out in delight, releasing in conjunction with the ushi.

Kyou fell onto the ushi when his legs gave out, breathing heavily in the aftermath. The neko felt warmth coating his insides, letting him know the ushi had also been able to finish. The exertion of the act was taking precedence, Kyou didn't want to move at all but he summoned some strength and was able to shift his hips so the ushi could pull out of him.

Wrapping his free arm around the back of the neko's shoulders, Haru drew Kyou the remainder of the way up the bed to rest against him. The ushi felt small trembles running through the neko's body, being pressed against his own as it was.

"You okay?" Kyou managed to whisper.

Chuckling, Haru nuzzled the neko's orange hair and told him, "Of course, kitten."

•••

Downstairs, the resident living in the lower apartment finally had enough. "This is it, this is the _last_ straw damnit." That decided, it was time to have a word with the people upstairs.

•••

Kyou had been making breakfast for Haru and himself when there was a knock on the door of his apartment. He turned down the heat on the stove and went to answer it.

Opening the door, Kyou and the person on the other side took one long look at each other then pointed at each other incredulously.

"YOU!!" Was yelled simultaneously, and the two sweatdropped after the declaration, lowering their hands.

"What do you want?" Kyou demanded.

The redheaded girl raised an eyebrow and told him with a smirk, "Never mind." Then skipped back down the stairs to her apartment.

Crossing his arms, Kyou watched her return to the lower level apartment before going back inside and shutting his door.

Downstairs, the redhead was whistling to herself, moving her bedroom furniture into another unoccupied room. The brown eyed girl sitting on the couch looked up from her dj and watched her friend rearrange the apartment for a while.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked the redhead.

"Just moving to where I can hear better yo," Was the answer with a grin and thumbs up.

•••

Continuing to prepare breakfast, Kyou wondered what the hell that was all about but rather than trying to understand the weirdo's that obviously lived below them, he opted to forget the entire thing.

The phone started ringing and Kyou rolled his eyes, turning down the stove again to answer it.

"Kyou!! Is Ha-kun alright?" Shigure asked, worry evident in his voice.

The neko questioned silently how the inu had found out. "He's fine, why?"

A sigh of relief came from the other end. "When I went to court today, the chief of police was there for Ha-kun. He said he was standing in for him because he got shot."

Oh, Kyou thought, so the inu didn't get out of the ticket anyway. It was good to know that at least the inu wasn't complaining over the ticket. "Trust me, he's fine." Kyou assured Shigure.

"Great! Is it okay for Tohru and I to drop by tomorrow?" Shigure paused. "And I want to bring you a copy of my new book! You'll love it, I promise!"

"Yeah, sure, see you then." Kyou closed his eyes in annoyance and hung up the phone. He could only imagine what travesty the inu had written this time.

•••

Kyou was extremely mad. No, more than mad, furious, the neko fumed internally. Of course Shigure would write something like this….but no way in _hell_ was that inu getting away with calling _him_ a housewife!!!

"I'm gonna kill him." Kyou growled, eyebrow twitching.

Haru blinked at the neko, "Kill who kitten?"

"That perverted inu!!" Kyou screamed, slamming the book down on the table. "How dare he write this!!"

Ah, that book Shigure had dropped off a few days ago, Haru remembered. The ushi slung his good arm around the neko and pulled him close, kissing Kyou's forehead. "Tell you what kitten, I'll let you borrow my stun-gun, will that be enough revenge?"

Kyou pondered this for a moment, a wicked grin appearing on his face. "Perfect."


	10. Epilogue

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_Epilogue_

Haru frowned, as for the nineteenth time he was given a 'disk read error' courtesy of the ps2. Alright, he had the day off and wanted to play video games, but _this_ little error was halting any progress he should be making.

Tapping the top of the machine, he wished Kyou was there, but the neko had school and then was going to help Tohru with math after he was done with his classes. Okay, the ps2 _did_ hate him, it had to be the reason for the error, the ushi thought. It always worked fine for his kitten, yet _every_ single time he tried to use the thing it gave him an error.

After removing the game and memory card, Haru turned the ps2 off and unplugged all the cords attached to it. The ushi tucked the consol under his arm and grabbed his keys. It was time to deal with this once and for all, Haru decided.

If the ps2 could talk, it would have asked the ushi what the hell he was doing.

It was a quick trip to the station later, and after confirming that no one was using the firing range, Haru started setting up for a bit of target practice, blithely whistling to himself. The ushi grinned at the setup and sauntered back down the range to the booths, loading his gun as he walked.

As for the ps2, it was silently yelling at Haru that it would be good from now on.

Donning the customary safety glasses and ear muffs, Haru took up stance at the booth for the lane where the ps2 was located and told the consol, "You are charged with treason and as Judge, Jury and Executioner, I condemn you to death by firing squad." Haru grinned maniacally at the inanimate object before firing off five quick rounds from his Colt.

The ps2, wishing above all else that it had a voice then, was howling: _Nooooooooo!!_

All five bullets hit their target dead center and the ps2 shattered into pieces. Holstering his gun, Haru examined his target with a smug grin for a moment before returning to the lane with a broom. The ushi chuckled to himself as he cleaned up the bits of machinery, capital punishment was the only outcome suitable for the treacherous machine.

•••

When Tohru had felt comfortable enough with the math she hadn't understood, she and Kyou went back to their respective homes. The first thing Kyou noticed when he got home was that Haru had gone out; the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. After entering his apartment and removing his coat, the next thing he saw was that the ps2 was missing.

The neko could do no more than stare blankly at the empty spot, had they been robbed? No, Kyou realized, the only thing that was gone was the ps2 itself.

He heard the door of the apartment open and close. Haru wandered into the living room shortly after with a new playstation box under an arm.

"What happened to the old ps2?" Kyou asked.

Haru closed his eyes for a moment, trying to decide how best to explain it. "Well…the old one broke." The ushi raised an eyebrow, attempting to judge Kyou's reaction.

Shrugging, Kyou sat down on the couch and waited for Haru to finish setting up the new consol. When the ushi finished, he sat down next to Kyou and handed the neko the controller. The new ps2 started right up for him, Haru thought, a damn good investment.

Kyou leaned against Haru and smiled happily as he started playing his game. Silently, the new playstation 2 gauged its owners, its unseen eyes coming to rest on Kyou.

And if the new ps2 could talk, it would have told the neko coyly; well hello there cutie.

•Owari•


	11. Omake

A/N: The omakes have no relevance to the story itself (unlike the gaidens); they are basically outtakes/skits.

* * *

**Donde Estas Corazon **

_Omake_

(Chapter 4) 

::Scene 3::

::Line 126::

•Omake Start:

Dropping his eyes back to the inu at his feet, Haru pulled his  
dark blue jacket back slightly, revealing the holster and gun  
underneath. "You want to argue? You can argue with this." He  
replied darkly.

Tohru burst through the door in a flurry, lunging for the gun  
with a maniacal grin. Her hand wrapped around the gun as Haru  
stepped back to avoid transforming, and a loud boom signified  
that the gun was loaded and it had gone off.

The three in the living room stared aghast at the blood  
splattered wall. They could do no more than mutely look on as  
the headless body slumped over and fell to the ground.

Kyou had run back downstairs after hearing the gun shot. Panning  
his gaze to the three frozen in place and finally the corpse, he  
summed up the situation nicely by saying, "Holy shit."

The first to snap out of it, inspiration struck the ushi,  
"Alright, I know what to do," he pointed at Tohru, "you, get  
garbage bags," then Kyou, "you, shovels" and finally Shigure,  
"and you, newspaper."

The inu hesitated, "Newspaper?"

"Don't question my logic." Was the retort that sent Shigure to  
his study for said article with raised eyebrows.

After their work had been completed, they went back to the couch  
to wait.

It was at that time the author had returned from her coffee break  
and saw Yuki missing. She of course took a stroll to Shigure's  
to find out what the hell happened, and after flinging open the  
door to the living room demanded, "What the hell happened to  
Yuki?!?"

Shigure, Tohru, Haru and Kyou pointed simultaneously at the far  
wall that had newspapers sticking to it, covering the gory mess  
underneath.

The author was hyperventilating; her pocky supply was in jeopardy.  
"You _killed_ him?!" She screamed.

"Well, he isn't in the rest of the fic, so it's no big loss, ne?"  
Shigure provided.

The author was twitching in shock, and not the dj-shock kind.  
"What the fuck did you do with the body??"

"Buried it in the garden." Haru supplied.

With a grin, Kyou stated, "Under the leeks!"

Tohru clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "May he rest  
in leeks."

At this, the author promptly passed out, goodbye pocky supply was  
her final thought.

:Omake End •

* * *

A/N: Oh, random 'Boondock Saints' reference if someone didn't catch it. 


	12. Omake II

A/N: bad shooting and cheesiness ahead

* * *

**Donde Estas Corazon **

_Omake_

(Chapter 7)

::Scene 4::

::Line 92::

•Omake Start:

Standard backup, that's all he had to worry about on this call.  
It was too bad that's all he had to do since it was fun getting  
to be part of the actual bust, and this time it was a drug and  
weapons trafficking ring as he found out when the officers inside  
the building were heard on the radio sending out clips of  
information during the raid. Haru could only imagine the weaponry  
that he was missing out on.

Inside the building the swat team and cops were staring down the  
barrel of a mini-gun being wielded by a rather insane black  
haired girl.

"Say hello to my little friend!!" Rin screamed from her perch on  
a randomly placed walkway overlooking the positions of the cops  
below before pulling the trigger and emptying the ammo in a wide  
arc.

The cops below dove for cover, easily avoiding the wild spray of  
bullets. "She's crazy! Someone take her down!" One of the cops  
yelled.

Rin sneered at the cops, tossing the mini-gun to the side and  
unsnapping a missile launcher that was strapped to her back.  
"You'll never take me alive coppers!"

When she depressed the trigger, the force of the initial blast  
threw her on her back, knocking the wind out of her. The missile  
veered off course and blew a large hole in the side of the  
warehouse.

Rin blinked, she was surrounded by cops pointing their guns at  
her seconds later. Think fast, she thought, raising her hands in  
defense. "I, ah, want to negotiate!"

The cops looked from one another before snapping handcuffs on her  
and dragging her to her feet. "Negotiate with the judge." A cop  
told her.

•••

Three days later, Rin stood trial in front of said judge who  
wasn't taking any pity on her. "Miss. Sohma, you lead a drug and  
weapons ring, _not_ a chocolate chip factory."

"But those, uh, were the packaging for the chocolate chips!  
Didn't you look inside them?" Rin demanded, shaking her cuffed  
hands.

The redheaded judge snorted, flipping through the offense list  
that was in actuality a smut-dj. "Twenty years with probation  
after ten served yo." Was the decision that left Rin openmouthed  
in shock.

Before the black haired crime lord was hauled off to jail, she  
spat at the judge, "You haven't seen the last of me!! You'll pay  
for this!"

The author put down her smut-dj and picked up the law manifesto,  
chucking it at Rin. The book bounced off her forehead and the  
girl dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Grinning, the author picked up her smut-dj again. "Always wanted  
to throw the book at her."

:Omake End•


	13. Omake III

**Donde Estas Corazon **

_Omake_

(Chapter ?)

::Scene 1::

::Line 1::

•Omake Start:

It was a beautiful day, and Kagura was skipping down the street  
singing to herself like the idiot she is. Since she was making  
merry in her travels, she didn't notice the two girls waiting for  
her atop a building.

The two girls in their assassin outfits hefted a large skewer  
above them. The brown eyed girl monitored the approaching  
objective. "Target is in range, drop the hammer in three, two,  
one"

The oversized skewer was heaved downwards and Kagura looked up  
just in time for the impaling. She didn't even have the chance  
to scream.

Examining their handiwork, the two girls grinned and gave each  
other high fives. It was time to move on to the second objective.

•••

Akito crawled from his spacious room when he smelt the inviting  
aroma of roasting pig coming from the courtyard. His beady eyes  
focused on the fire pit and the slowly turning spit that was  
evenly grilling the impaled pig to a nice golden brown color.

The Sohma clan's leader was salivating in hunger as he pulled  
himself up from the ground and stumbled towards the roast boar.  
"Here piggy piggy" He chanted before descending on the feast and  
sinking his teeth into the soft meat.

After the first bite was swallowed, Akito's eyebrows began to  
twitch and he fell over dead, clutching at his heart.

"I didn't think _anyone_ was stupid enough to fall for that!" The  
author commented from the bushes.

Her beta looked down at the bottle of cyanide in her hands. "Uhm,  
I forgot to lace the corpse with this..."

The author raised an eyebrow, "I guess Kagura is deadly enough  
without it."

:Omake End•

* * *

A/N: It's a boar-bq! Credit goes to crys for da boar-bq saying. 


	14. Omake IV

A/N: This is for Sarah, Great idea, I only wish I could have figured out a way to work it into the actual story somehow Hope you like the resulting omake though!

* * *

**Donde Estas Corazon **

_Omake_

(Chapter ?)

::Scene 1::

::Line 1::

•Omake Start:

Kyou was freaking out, there were girls everywhere and he  
had _no_ idea how the hell Haru and him ended up...wherever  
the fuck they were! The neko was clinging to Haru who was  
silently gauging the odd situation.

The ushi raised an eyebrow and dropped his gaze down to  
Kyou's frightened one. "Kitten, I think...most these  
girls...are dressed like guys."

"Great, we're in a freak convention." Kyou muttered.

"No, it's a yaoi convention." Said a female voice behind  
them.

The two turned and saw a very familiar face, albeit much  
paler than normal due to the excessive makeup she was  
wearing. "You." Both Kyou and Haru stated.

The author adjusted her cosplay garb and grinned, "Me  
and my Ed." Said Ed peeked out from behind the cosplaying Roy.

"Dj's?" The author's beta asked. A sudden thought struck  
the shorter girl. She grabbed the author's bag and started  
rummaging around it, producing a doujinshi a moment later.  
"Djjjjj" The girl drooled, grinning madly at the fan-comic.

"Oi! Be careful with that! I sold my soul to the Devil for  
that yo!" The author took her dj back and opened it,  
flipping to a page then raising it for the neko and ushi to  
see. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were the Devil?"

Kyou yanked the doujinshi from her and seethed in anger.  
"What the fuck!?!?" The neko's eyes grew huge as he turned  
the pages. "This...this..."

"I'm not the Devil." Haru stated, looking at the doujinshi  
over Kyou's shoulder.

The author plucked her dj back from the stunned neko,  
returning it to her bag. "Dj word is law yo," She smiled  
at the two and snapped a picture of them before yelling  
loudly, "Attention fangirls! Haru and Kyou here, and they  
will do yaoi for ya'll!!"

Kyou clung to Haru as they were instantly surrounded by  
rabid fangirls holding cameras. "Save me..." Kyou weakly  
murmured.

If the author and her beta hadn't disappeared into the  
throng of squealing fangirls he would have killed them, the  
ushi thought, sweating profusely. "You and me both,  
kitten."

:Omake End•


	15. Gaiden

**Warning: **Explicit content - if you are too young to be reading sexually graphic material, skip this chapter and move along.

* * *

**Donde Estas Corazon**

_Gaiden_

It was late when the two newlyweds arrived at the beach. They left their bags in the rental cottage and made their way to the shore. Being that it wasn't quite yet the season for the multitudes to flock to the ocean, the beach was deserted and its quiet serenity marked by the lull of the tides was relaxing.

Leaning against Haru from their seat on the sand, Kyou thought that the day couldn't have been more perfect. The neko covered the pale hand that rested on his stomach with his own and sighed in content.

Nuzzling the neko's orange hair, Haru lowered them to the sand and brought his lips to Kyou's. He was granted access and began a thorough exploration, breaking contact only when the neko was breathless. The ushi traced his fingers slowly over the side of Kyou's face, "Kitten…" A smile threatened to break out over Haru's face. "sex on the beach?"

Kyou's eyes flicked open and his brows knitted together, "But the sand, and what if someone decided to go for a walk on the beach…"

Gazing down at the flustered neko, Haru told him, "Actually I was talking about having a drink. It's _called_ sex on the beach and has amaretto, vodka, cranberry juice-

A waved hand silenced the ushi. "Baka! I'm not drinking, and neither are you." Kyou narrowed his eyes.

Slipping a hand under the neko's shirt, Haru smiled wickedly. "Well then, I guess we'll just have sex on the beach then."

Kyou's breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut as Haru began kissing a trail over his jaw and neck. "You…I…I said no…"

"You only said no to drinking, kitten." Haru told him, letting a pale hand wander between the neko's legs and gently squeezing the slight bulge he encountered there. The moan that escaped Kyou's lips was enough of an answer for him to continue.

•••

Haru let his gray eyes wander over the withering body below him. The neko was gasping in pleasure as Haru stroked him slowly. Tanned hands were clutching at the clothes that were under him, and ruby eyes were closed as the neko reveled in the feelings the touch brought.

Lifting the neko's legs up and pressing them against his tanned chest, the ushi held the lithe legs prone while he prepared Kyou. If he wasn't reveling in the sensation of slicked fingers stretching him, he would have vocally confirmed his earlier notion the Haru _did _want to have sex on the beach, Kyou thought.

All of Kyou's thoughts scattered when the fingers inside him brushed against his prostrate. Unconsciously bucking against the digits lodged inside him, the neko moaned loudly and arched his back in supplication.

Answering the silent entreaty, the ushi removed his fingers and positioned himself. Pushing forward and filling the neko's constricting passage in one smooth stroke. Holding himself still for a minute, Haru groaned inaudibly, the sound being drowned out by the crashing of waves over the breakers offshore.

A rhythm of push and pull as Haru started thrusting brought the neko close to the brink of ecstasy quickly. The jackknifed position let the ushi bury himself to the hilt without any resistance in his kittens warmth. Haru relaxed over the neko's body, thrusting deeply as he reached climax.

Kyou was shivering as he felt Haru release inside him and the cool breeze of the ocean waft over their joined bodies. When Haru started sucking his neck, still buried deep inside him, Kyou whimpered as the throbbing ache in his own member was still left unfulfilled. A pale hand released its grip on the neko's leg and skimmed over his stomach, grasping his shaft and pumping it until Kyou cried out and spilled his seed between their mated bodies.

When Kyou's breathing was once again under his control and he could think; he threaded his fingers through the ushi's soft hair. He needed this feeling of completion, having Haru inside him like this, Kyou thought to himself. Being married only made it that much more fulfilling.

A sigh of satisfaction from Kyou reached the ushi's ears and he stopped entertaining himself with the expanse of tanned neck and brought his lips to Kyou's. Haru was breathing just as heavily as his kitten when they parted, and he rested his forehead on Kyou's, their breath mingling together at the close proximity.

"So kitten, up for a swim?" Haru asked, watching a smile form on the neko's lips.

"But our swimming shorts are back at the house." Kyou murmured.

Haru chuckled, "We don't need them, and this way we don't have to worry about losing them in the ocean."

If his eyes were open, Kyou would have rolled them at the suggestive implication of that sentence. "You know, you're a kinky bastard, but I love you anyway."

Grinning, Haru pressed his lips briefly to Kyou's. "I love you too kitten, always."

•Owari•


End file.
